Dragonlord
The Dragonlord, commonly known as Dracolord while in his wizard form, is the main villain and final boss of the Famicom/NES game Dragon Quest I ''(known as ''Dragon Warrior I in some countries) as well as its MSX, Super Famicom, Game Boy Color and iOS/Android remakes. He sank the kingdom of Alefgard into darkness and kidnapped its princess. Description He first appears as a blue-skinned wizard with yellow eyes; wearing purple robes, a golden necklace with a red orb and a wooden dragon-shaped staff in his left hand. His true form is revealed to be a large, horned, purple dragon with red horns and a yellow belly. This form is probably where his name, as well as the the series' name, come from. History He stole the mystical Ball of Light in order to flood the world with demons and monsters while also kidnapping Princess Gwaelin for unknown reasons. As the successor of the legendary hero Erdrick, the game's hero is tasked with defeating this menace. Right before the final battle, the player should be wary when the Dragonlord asks the hero to join him because answering "yes" triggers an immediate Game Over. If "no" is chosen, the final battle begins. The hero begins battling him in his sorcerer form and after he's defeated, he will change into his dragon form. Legacy Dragon Quest became the first in a series of classic role-playing videogames where, even if dragons became less relevant in certain installments, the name "Dragon Quest" remained, reminiscing of the very first quest for the Dragonlord. This sorcerer also holds the title of being the first turn-based battle jRPG final boss. Other appearances *He appears as a legacy boss in Dragon Quest IX. His map is randomly dropped by Greygnarl in the grottoes. *His two forms are common monsters in the Dragon Quest Monsters Joker series. Its sorcerer form can be synthesized with a Demon-at-Arms and a Great Dragon. Its dragon, two-space form requires Dracolord (his first form), a Gem Slime, a Captain Crow and an Alabast Dragon. Dracolord is Rank S and Dragonlord, Rank X and both of the Dragon Family. *He appears as one of Nokturnus' finest warriors in Dragon Quest Battle Road Victory and he's the final opponent that the player must face in the Dragon Quest I story arc. Trivia *The Dragonlord is likely to be the first popular RPG villain made by a Japanese company (Enix). *He is in many ways, similar to Maleficent, a villain from Disney's Sleeping Beauty with both having almost the same traits in their humanoid forms and having the ability to turn into dragons. *In the japanese version the Dragonlord and Dracolord are two separate beings: Dracolord is the evil sorcerer that was banished from Alefgard for practicing dark magic, and the Dragonlord, the mightiest and most feared dragon in the kingdom that decided to serve the Dracolord. This was later retconed in the super famicom remake of the game, in which the Dragonlord became the sorcerer's more powerful transformation. *The Dragonlord is one of the unlockable, playable characters in Fortune Street and Itadaki Street DS. *Despite being a dragon, the DQIX bestiary classifies it under the "Unknown" category with all the legacy bosses. Dragon-slash will not inflict on it more than the regular damage, preventing players from exploiting a vulnerability. Gallery Dracolord.jpg|Dragonlord's original magician sprite Draconarius8bit.jpg|Dragonlord's original Dragon sprite dracolord2.jpg|Dracolord's oficial art draconarius2.jpg|Dragonlord official art Dracol.png|Dracolord 200px-Dragonlord FS.png|Dragonlord as he appears in Fortune Street Dragonlord.png|Dragonlord SNES sprite Draconarius.jpg|Dragonlord in Dragon Quest BRV characterOverlayDragonLord.png|Description from Fortune Street's official site Draconariusojo.jpg|Dragonlord's eye from the DQBRV intro cutscene Draconariusintro.jpg|Dragonlord from the DQBRV intro DQMDragonlord.png|Dragonlord in Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2 Merchandise Ryuou toy.jpg|Dragonlord figurine Dragonlordcube.jpg Battle theme Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Quest Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Sorcerers Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Monsters Category:Male Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Evil Ruler Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic villain Category:Thief Category:Usurper Category:Hegemony Category:Fearmongers Category:Outright Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Wizards Category:Power Hungry Category:Giant Monsters Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Staff Wielders Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil Genius Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Leader Category:Summoners Category:Clawed Villains